Frostwings
The Frostwings were the tenth race of Esfah and the fifth race to be spawned by Death. Lore As war swept across the face of Esfah like prairie fire, the conflict spread even unto the far north. There, in a frozen bitter land, a long-forgotten race scraped out its torturous existence on the icy cliffs of the Shadowlands. The Frostwings, as they whisperingly call themselves, were the misbegotten product of an early, dangerous experiment by Death. The spirit of entropy had carved these batlike flyers from crystals of black ice formed on the peaks of the highest mountains. But while the ice-flyers had hearts as cold and desolate as the lands they soared above, they lack the thirst for violence that Death so eagerly sought. And so the vile spirit abandoned his creation, deeming it ineffectual in his grand scheme for destruction and chaos. Now the war between life and death has found the Frostwings … but will they side with the tranquility of air or the destructive nature of death? Units Racial Ability Magic Negation: Frostwings may simultaneously make a magic negation roll when an opposing army conducts a magic action. Each non-ID magic result subtracts one point from the magic generated by the other army before any other modifiers are applied to the acting army’s magic roll. If multiple players with Frostwing units roll to negate magic, only the greater of the rolls is subtracted from the acting army’s non-SAI generated magic results. Other opposing rolls are ignored. Magic Use: Because of the antimagical nature of the Frostwings, they only double ID results at a terrain containing the Standing Stones as the eighth face (i.e. the eighth face does not need to be showing). Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Frostwings have access to all basic Death (Black) and Air (Blue) magic normally. In addition, Frostwings also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Frostwings are able to normally cast. Black Magic Ashes to Ashes Casting Cost: 2 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Palsy Casting Cost: 3 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract one result from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. During a combination roll, the owner of the acting army chooses how to apply the penalty. Reanimate Dead Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Magic Drain Casting Cost: 3 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract two magic results at the target terrain. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another terrain. Deadlands Casting Cost: 4 Target any terrain. Until the terrain face is changed, the target terrain gains the black (death) element. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Finger of Death Casting Cost: 4 Target any enemy unit. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target unit with no save possible. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another unit. Open Grave Casting Cost: 6 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, for any army-targeting effect that causes damage to the target army, any units taken as casualties immediately go to the reserve area rather than the DUA. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Blue Magic Hailstorm Casting Cost: 2 Target any enemy army. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target army, which may roll to save. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Breath of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Wind Wall Casting Cost: 3 Target any army. Until the end of your next turn, add three save results to the target army. Multiple castings target multiple armies. Wind Walk Casting Cost: 4 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add four maneuver results to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Fields of Ice Casting Cost: 5 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract six maneuver results at the target terrain. While this spell is in effect, during a maneuver attempt at the target terrain the results of ties go to the non-acting player. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Lightning Strike Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy unit. The target unit must immediately generate a save or be killed. Multiple castings target multiple units. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.